


雲端

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 我以为你生活在云端，直至我也攀了上去，才发现，原来你才是我的云端。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血但绝不烂俗  
> 会虐心但更治愈  
> 故事大概从15年7月初开始写起，最后he  
> 长篇，不定时更

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下章那俩就会分手的！

周子瑜从来没有见过这样的湊崎紗夏，她飞扬跋扈的主人此刻如惊弓之鸟般蜷缩在自己怀里，而罪魁祸首竟然是外面的电闪雷鸣，她实在无法把眼前畏缩一团的人与平日里那个高高在上的身影重叠在一起，对于她来说，湊崎紗夏一直都是生活在云端的谜。

她是湊崎紗夏的宠物，而心甘情愿让她称呼对方为主人的交换品，不过是钱罢了，大额的冰冷数字，没有温度却无比重要。卖身换钱，三流的故事情节。她常常一个人呆在湊崎给她住的别墅里把玩属于自己的精致项圈，金属与皮革的设计再精巧别致，都不过是身份的象征罢了，她早就认命了。父亲的病逝还历历在目，她无法再眼睁睁看着母亲走上同样的道路，病床上接受化疗后虚弱的母亲时刻提醒着她钱的重要。其实她觉得自己还是应该庆幸的，多少人挣扎在蛛网中无从逃脱，而她却被命运垂怜，经由好亲故介绍认识了挥金如土的湊崎紗夏，又因得一副好皮囊如愿以偿获得了自己最需要的东西。这世道就是这样，再高尚的理由，都抵不过卑微的现实，如今的自己，不过是世人口中心里肆意贬低的玩物而已，习惯就好。

明明戴着耳机听不到雷鸣声，厚重的窗帘也早已拉紧，房间里的灯光甚至亮得刺眼，紗夏欧尼为什么还会被吓到浑身发抖？周子瑜想不通，只得将圈起对方的双臂更加收紧。桌上的电子表清晰地显示着02:30，被湊崎压在身下的右臂因为长时间静止而酸麻到失去了知觉，她叹了口气，心里开始咒骂外面的雷暴天气。

许是听到了她的心声，轰隆的巨响伴随着渐渐变小的雨声退散，最后彻底消失在了她的耳朵里，她以为背对自己的湊崎睡着了，所以周子瑜按下了手边灯光的遥控，准备睡觉。

「谁让你关灯的！你找死吗！打开！」

黑暗来临的刹那，怀里人剧烈挣扎起来，破口大骂。

「啊，对不起，主人。外面的声音停下来了，我以为您睡着了」

她吓了一跳，赶忙重新摁下按钮，灯光再次亮起后，湊崎的巴掌迎面而来。

周子瑜完全没有想到湊崎紗夏会打她，更没想到那人的脸上布满了泪痕，她解释的话音消散在空气中，即使意识到了湊崎大概是因为戴着耳机没听到自己的话，可被打的左脸火辣辣地疼，她只能选择沉默。

「雨停了？」

摘下耳机的湊崎停顿片刻，在没有捕捉到窗外的动静后发出了疑问。

「是，主人。」

机械的回答声紧随其后，她有心想要擦掉湊崎脸上的湿润，却又不知该如何动作，只好垂眸盯着不知名的某处。

湊崎从床边站起了身，她慢慢地走到窗边拉开了遮得密不透风的帘子，面前的整片透明落地窗将屋里的亮光洒在了院里的草地上，几个不太大的积水水洼便就此反射出来了刺目的光线。

「过来」

周子瑜站在了湊崎身侧，对方深邃的眼神落到窗外，她不知道她在想些什么，总是这样的，哪怕自己的身体离这个人再近，可她依旧深深觉得她们并不在同一个世界里。

「抱紧我，像刚才一样」

她顺从地再次从背后环住了湊崎，却总也觉得有些许别扭。

「生气了？」

湊崎特有的温柔声线突然就出现在一片静谧中。

「没有的」

「刚才我有点冲动，别在意」

预料之外的低头，身为金主的湊崎竟然会留意到宠物的不适，其实想来也是，这个圈子明明没有原则没有底线，她甚至早已做好了心理建设，到头来湊崎却会因为她未成年的关系而止步那些情色，这样来看，紗夏欧尼大概真的是很善良吧。

「我没事的，主人不用担心」

深更半夜，两个长发女生穿着白色睡裙抱在一起盯着窗外，如果有人可以看到当下场景的话，或许会是一出精彩的恐怖片。

她到底在沉思什么？没有任何动静的湊崎像一尊雕像，如果不是她还有呼吸起伏的话，周子瑜差点就想把她转过来掐上她的人中，在长久的静默里，小年下终于因敌不过自身的生物钟而打起了哈欠。

「困了？睡吧」  
「嗯。晚安，主人」  
「晚安，下次记得别再擅作主张」  
「是」

床上正沉沉睡着的两人同被褥和彼此纠缠在一起，本来这个清晨安静又美好，却被突如其来的刺耳铃声给打破。

「谁？这么早打进来找死吗？」

即使湊崎是刚刚醒来还没大声讲话，周子瑜依旧从她的沙哑声线里听出了暴怒的前奏，后来她才知道没睡饱的湊崎紗夏就是一头狮子，还是几天没吃上饭的那种。

「会长nim，理事长大人现在在您的办公室，平井社长在周旋，她说您需要立刻赶过来」

话筒里传来的声音很急迫，托湊崎不好好拿手机的福，周子瑜听到了全部内容。知道湊崎紗夏有钱，却没想到她竟然是会长大人，集团的一把手才刚成年？湊崎再一次用事实告诉了周子瑜她就是个迷团。

「阿西八，我知道了，马上到」

湊崎啪地挂断了电话，坐起身同睡意做着最后挣扎。

「主人要走了吗？您先洗漱吧，我去做早餐，很快的」

「乖啦」

同样坐起了身的周子瑜看到湊崎睁开朦胧的眼睛薅了一把自己的脑袋后便走去了浴室，她揉揉自己刚睡醒的双眼，随之下床小跑进了厨房。

湊崎坐在餐桌前正喝着热粥，无所事事的周子瑜像是突然想起了什么，她走到湊崎身边单膝蹲了下来，对方伸手摸摸她的头顶，温柔又疑惑地看向她。

「抱歉，主人，这边地上还是有很多灰，您的脚掌踩脏了」

她的柴犬主人此刻正赤脚踩在地板上，周子瑜想着或许是文化传统的原因，湊崎很少会穿上她给她备好的拖鞋，她托起湊崎的一只脚，拿湿纸巾认真擦拭起来。

「诶，我又忘记穿鞋啦」  
「没关系的，下次您要来的话提前说一声，我好把地板收拾一下」  
「嗯，麻烦你了」  
「不麻烦的」

她换边擦好后想起身，却被湊崎按住了肩膀。

「我吃好了，这里没有鞋子不能再弄脏你刚擦干净的脚底呀，子瑜背我走吧」  
「好，主人想去哪」  
「去换衣服吧，虽然紗夏好舍不得离开你喔」  
「您可以随时联系我的，假期除了去看望妈妈我也没什么事」  
「子瑜应该找点好玩的事情做呐，和同学朋友去逛街旅游什么的，钱还够用吗？不够的话要说哦」  
「够的，谢谢主人」

周子瑜打开房门随湊崎走至了大门外，早高峰正应该拥挤热闹的街道此刻却因为地段的奢华而空无一人，司机停在不远处，大概是等候多时。

她看着湊崎转身离开，刚想开口说话间，柴犬主人晕开的笑脸突然又回到了自己的视线，湊崎蜻蜓点水般吻过她的嘴唇，随即耳畔便响起了那人略带笑意的温柔声音。

「子瑜下次不要只顾着做早餐，记得刷牙喔，本来想好好深吻告别的，可惜了」

小年下霎时间就羞红了双颊，未涉情事的少女不知道是被对方调侃的语气还是自身涌来的尴尬所侵袭，她低垂下脑袋局促不安地扯着自己的衣角，真可爱诶，湊崎恶劣的玩笑达成了效果，一大早就被吵醒的起床气终于是退散了个干净。

「好啦，紗夏在逗你啊，笨蛋，我走了」  
「……欧尼再见」

湊崎很快抵达公司大楼后乘专用电梯上了顶楼，她踩着细长的高跟鞋走到自己办公室门口，依稀听见了有争辩的声音。想来也是大伯又来挑刺，明明是长子却败给了父亲，如今又眼睁睁地看着自己成为会长，年过半百的大伯很不好受吧？只是大伯怎么就非得觊觎这个位置，什么都可以让给他，可是父亲留下来的东西自己说什么也不可能让步的，大伯早该明白。

大力推开门，她肆无忌惮地走至自己办公桌后面，然后放下手里的包，瘫坐进了皮椅里。

「大伯早上好，您老大清早的又来折腾什么呢？」  
「湊崎紗夏，你是会长！吊儿郎当的像什么样子！」

老人直呼其名，一脸的严肃神情，湊崎看着他的脸又想起来半路上传来的情报，不禁笑出了声。

「大伯，您一大清早赶过来就是为了教训侄女吗？集团最近的运转很正常，我倒是刚在路上听说表哥又惹了事，都被送进医院了，您不关心关心自己的亲儿子嘛」

湊崎说着从眼前掉了一块的美甲上转移开视线，在老人眼中看到了一闪而过的愠怒。大伯生性严谨，却不知怎么有个荒诞至极的儿子，湊崎自问自己近半年来甚是纵情酒色，醉生梦死，可却依旧比不上表哥的一星半点，大伯就这一个儿子，寄予厚望，虽然两人常常不欢而散，但老人说不关心儿子总归是假的。

一群人灰溜溜地离去，诺大的办公室登时安静了下来。

「我真是恨死大伯了，最喜欢大清早来找麻烦，紗夏还没睡醒啊」

湊崎将修长的两条腿安放在办公桌上，挪动几下换了个舒服的姿势，闭起眼睛便开始抱怨。

「昨晚怎么样？这大夏天的雷阵雨真是毫无预兆，你在哪儿过的」

平井桃，紗夏同岁挚友，天赋异禀，半年前从美国留学回来救急，是湊崎集团的社长大人，负责所有事务，要是没有平井的话，湊崎大概也接手不了自家集团。别看我们的社长大人长得一副人畜无害憨态可掬的样子，谁能想象到做起事来却是杀伐果断，雷厉风行，颇有大将之才的威严。此刻平井将军坐到了办公桌边上，又用她那无辜的大眼睛看向湊崎，释放出自己对对方强烈的关心之意。

「昨晚喝了点酒，然后半道折去了周子瑜那儿，你也知道的，她还小，本来也没想做什么，谁知道后来变了天，很晚才睡着，倒是在她怀里睡得很安稳，可惜一大早就被豆腐的电话吵醒，真的好烦……豆腐去帮我倒杯水，渴死了」

金多贤，外号豆腐，紗夏的私人助理，基本负责她的所有事务，多贤是韩国本土人，之前突破了重重关卡才应聘成功，虽然身材瘦小却行事利索可靠，很受湊崎喜欢，正是她介绍了周子瑜给湊崎认识。

「周子瑜？是你那个前段时间新收的宠物吧，所以你后来竟然没吃药就睡着了？可以呀，这人没收错」  
「是，要是晚两年就更好了，看到却吃不到，我好惨啊」  
「谁让你花心大萝卜，谁都想要，哈哈哈哈哈我就不一样啦，前几天南才回来，成年人的幸福真是美好呐」

湊崎听到她的话后咬牙扑了过去，两人打闹成一团，像幼时的每次打架般，虽然看起来是经常举铁的平井比湊崎更加有利，可现实却是善意的年上总是略输一筹的那一方。

多贤端着水走进来，看到的就是集团会长大人和社长大人纠缠在宽大的办公桌上你来我往，好不热闹，她赶紧放下手中的水杯，上前拉开了两人。

「哼，中午一起去吃饭，给南接风洗尘，把你女朋友也带上」  
「哼，阿南早上通风报信的时候已经说过了。吃什么，又吃猪蹄啊，上次银河说再吃猪蹄别叫她」  
「我去，猪蹄人间美味你们真是。得了，本来也没打算吃猪蹄，庆祝女朋友回家当然要吃她喜欢吃的」  
「行。豆腐你要带彩瑛一起来嘛？」

湊崎咕噜咕噜地举起杯子喝完了热水，朝着多贤询问道。

「不了，彩瑛最近新练习了一种画法，痴迷得很，我中午去学校画室带饭给她。会长nim你们去吧」  
「说过多少次别这样叫我啦，都把我叫老了，紗夏也没比你大多少诶」  
「在公司嘛，规矩还是得有的」  
「得得得，我要去睡觉，困死我了，桃你中午记得喊我」

湊崎拎包起身，大概是嫌细高跟难受，她脱了鞋将它们提在另一只手里，光着脚朝旁边的休息室走去。

「先联系了银河再睡！」  
「知道啦，啰嗦」

「阿南！好久不见呀！」

明明是跟着平井去接人家女朋友，结果正主还没发糖湊崎就先冲了上去一把抱住了名井南。

「紗夏欧尼，好久不见」

温柔的女生回拥住她，笑意醉人。

名井南是平井在美国留学时认识的女朋友，从小长大的发小出国一趟就带回来了恋人，着实让以为平井不擅情爱的湊崎吓了一跳，或许只有天才才配得上彼此，名井南年纪轻轻，却早已浸润医学多年，半年前幸亏有她在。

「诶诶诶干嘛呢！我还在这儿呢！湊崎紗夏，朋友妻不可欺，你给我离南远一点！」

站在旁边的平井看着抱成一团的两人气得牙痒痒，可她又舍不得说女朋友，只好对着发小凶巴巴地发狠。

「平井桃你发什么疯？我对阿南没兴趣，你大可放心」

大概只有湊崎严肃了起来，气氛突然变得有些怪异。

平井觉得自己只是开个玩笑而已，平时打闹惯了，她和湊崎之间从来都没有什么顾忌，如今却被当了真，她着实感到委屈不解，无从接话。

「好啦，你俩天天见面就闹腾，不累嘛……去吃饭吧，别让银河等久了」

名井适时插话进来结束了这场莫名其妙的冲突，她牵起女朋友的手，没管另一个人头也不回地走了出去。

又控制不住了，该死，被忽视的湊崎紗夏站在原地看着她们牵手离开的背影，感觉自己的太阳穴瞬间刺痛，她举起拳头捶了捶脑袋，咧嘴自嘲地笑了，最后她长出了几口气平静下来后才跟了上去。

中午四人在包厢里举杯，名井看到湊崎喝酒想起什么似的，开口问道。

「紗夏欧尼很久没有检查身体了吧，下午和我去医院看看好吗」  
「好……医生的话我能不听嘛。阿南呀，上午桃子欺负我，我这脑袋又有些疼」

说着湊崎还按按自己的太阳穴，一脸真诚得不似说谎，平井听过她的话后翻了个白眼，完全不搭话，专心吃着眼前的食物。

「好，我之后收拾她。脑袋疼的问题下午检查一下就知道了，别担心」

身边正大快朵颐的女朋友听到名井的话后抬起脑袋不可置信地看着她，大眼睛里写满了委屈，像是一只成精的浣熊在朝自己撒娇，名井南被她萌到不行，她轻笑着抚上了平井的后背，算是安慰。

「紗夏你怎么了？脑袋疼得很厉害？昨晚没睡好吗？」

丁恩妃，人称银河，紗夏的正牌女友。高中相识，一直深爱湊崎，一厢情愿的爱情终于换来了名正言顺的女朋友身份，哪怕湊崎到处拈花惹草，只要湊崎还认她，她都心满意足了。

「我没事，开个玩笑。昨晚在周子瑜那儿睡得，还可以」

湊崎给身边的女友夹起了一筷子肉片，即将送到对方嘴里的时候却掉转方向自己咬了上去，银河大概有点失落，湊崎坏笑起来，咬着半块肉片凑过去用嘴巴送进了女友口中，然后杵着脑袋观赏害羞到掩面的小女友的羞涩样子，觉得她甚是可爱。

「虐狗啦！公然放闪啦！」

平井·唯恐天下不乱·没有眼力见·桃虽迟必到。

湊崎没有理她，笑眼看着女友吃完肉后，她端起杯子喝了口水美其名曰漱口又凑到了银河面前，圈住对方脖颈吻了下去。

对面的平井气到摔了筷子，正要耍宝就被身侧的名井揽住腰环到了身前，恋人温润的唇瓣印上来，平井当即便晕晕乎乎地失去了语言能力。

「下午陪我做检查？美甲也掉了，我想新换一副」  
「好啊，嗯……」  
「？怎么了？」  
「晚上……」  
「哈哈哈哈哈，傻瓜想什么呢，晚上当然去你家，我好想你啦」

平井的白眼都快翻上了天，湊崎什么性子她再清楚不过，某人今晚又要开荤了。

其实以前她印象里的紗夏不是这样的，她们一起度过了漫长的幼年少年时光，湊崎一直谦逊有礼，眼神里永远布满光明，她像是永不疲倦的天使，带给身边人的从来都是欢笑与温暖。平井记起了当年在机场给自己送行时的湊崎，少年人的离别没有沧桑，那天的她将自己明媚的笑容永远留在了平井心里，如今追忆，平井发现了记忆中被遗忘的细节，湊崎眼底闪烁着晶亮，当时的自己哭着没留意，原来早在过去，那些躲在她眼底的泪水就注定了未来的走向，隐晦，痛苦，无可避免。她们一直相随相伴，青年开始在不同的蓝天下长大成人，却终究收获到了截然相反的命运。三年后回来，什么都变了。她心疼紗夏，每每想起，总是揪心地疼，所以无论湊崎现在是什么样子，她都不会放弃她。

毕竟，平井桃见证过湊崎紗夏最纯真温良的过去。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骨髓移植是我一直想写的一个梗，我自己也有加入骨髓库，希望可以帮到别人吧。
> 
> 小湊不是渣喔，她现在确实不喜欢小周，分手就是因为银河对她撒谎，如果银河在一开始就承认错误的话，后面可能就是另外一个故事了。
> 
> 她患有PTSD，这个病会是极其重要的铺垫。

「快要开学了，东西收拾的怎么样？」

湊崎紗夏窝在周子瑜怀里懒洋洋地开口，她的小宠物虽然年纪不大，可长得比她自己都高，长手长脚的，让年上非常喜欢被她抱进怀里，她向后摸上那块总会硌到自己的坚硬骨头，心想小宠物就是有点瘦过头了，她瘦成这样，自己这个金主算当得不称职了吧。

「啊……准备请长假」  
「？长假？你要干什么去？你又擅作主张？」

她唰地一下坐起了身，盯得周子瑜心里发怵，相处几次后周子瑜知道了湊崎紗夏喜怒无常的脾气，像暴君一样没有余地，她还是怕她的。

「不……不是的，主人，我得去做手术」  
「你怎么了？生什么病了？严重吗」

炸毛的主人眼神里涌出关心，温柔地抬臂圈起了她的脖颈，周子瑜感觉到自己的鼻子有点发酸，拼命才忍住了就这样突然间在心底泛滥起来的强烈酸涩。

「没有，不是我。我准备给妈妈捐献骨髓，就在九月份」  
「？子瑜妈妈是白血病吗？」  
「嗯，妈妈四月底查出来急性白血病，医生说半年内治疗效果最好。明明之前配型成功了一例，可惜对方拒绝了。再等下去希望太过渺茫……只有我了」  
「配型成功过？是在五月份吗？」  
「是的，主人您怎么知道？」  
「之前有朋友在骨髓库配型过，大概知道点」  
「嗯，这样啊，那他后来怎么样？」  
「不记得了，后来断掉了联系，很早以前的事了。子瑜可以给妈妈献吗？那之前怎么一直不去？」  
「子女只有父母百分之五十的基因，我和妈妈没有完全匹配，所以一直想等到合适的捐献者。可是现在没有办法了」  
「唉，子瑜好可怜」

下午湊崎紗夏出门去了名井南正在工作的医院。

「紗夏欧尼？你怎么来了？有事吗」

名井正坐在办公室里整理着手边的资料，她看到湊崎进来连忙起身迎了上去，穿着白大褂的年轻女生多了独属于医生的严谨专业，看起来踏实而遥远，只是湊崎现在没有心思欣赏这些。

「阿南你那次说我的骨髓配型成功了？」  
「啊，是啊，可是你当时的身体状况不能捐献，怎么突然提起这个？」  
「你能查一下对方资料吗？」  
「紗夏，到底怎么了？」  
「子瑜妈妈也是五月份配型成功的」  
「什么？周子瑜？你的那个小宠物？」  
「嗯……」  
「……不会吧……那你先坐这等会儿，我马上走一趟去看看」

窗外飞过了成群的候鸟，它们周而复始迁徙向温暖之地，湊崎紗夏在等待中想起了自己的母亲。

「我们紗夏终于长大成人了。真的决定了吗？加入骨髓库可能会有捐献骨髓的那一天哦，会很疼的，怕吗？」  
「有妈妈陪我当然不怕！紗夏要加入，紗夏要像妈妈一样帮助别人～」  
「傻女儿，妈妈陪不了你一辈子的」  
「怎么会啊！妈妈这么善良一定会长命百岁的～」

她看到过去的自己就那样自然而然地蜷缩进了母亲清瘦的怀抱里，像无忧无虑的孩童般撒娇耍赖，她们笑得那么开心那么温暖，可是从画面里传出来的那些笑声她却听不到了。

一片寂静。

没有您陪我，我会怕的。  
紗夏一点都不想长大成人。  
妈妈，紗夏好想你，好想好想。

「紗夏……太不可思议了……真的是她母亲……不同民族间配型成功……天……」

名井南难得发出的震惊声音打断了她的思绪。

「好。所以我现在可以捐吗？」  
「啊……这个……作为你的私人医生的话我是不建议你捐献的」  
「我现在不是好好的吗？」  
「一个人的自我感觉是不准确的。你的身体确实恢复正常了，可是还是不适合去做骨髓移植这样的手术」  
「子瑜说她要去」  
「啊，子女确实也可以……」  
「但风险系数更高病人痊愈也更难对吗……阿南你说不适合？所以其实是可以的，嗯？」  
「是可以，但我无法保证你术后不会出现其他突发状况。紗夏，为了她值得吗……」  
「诶，你想什么呢，当然不全是因为她，我再想想吧」  
「好，既然这样紗夏欧尼再做一次全面检查吧，我看看具体情况」  
「没问题」

「所以呢？然后怎么样？」  
「检查报告还好，紗夏身体健康，可是大脑神经系统这一部分实在太过复杂。我觉得她还是想去」

晚上平井抱着名井南睡觉，听到她说湊崎还想去就气不打一处来，她越想越不顺，干脆直接坐起身给湊崎去了电话。

「湊崎紗夏你干嘛半天才接电话！」  
「您好？不好意思啊，紗夏欧尼在卫生间，请问您有什么事吗？」  
「你是周子瑜？」  
「嗯，桃姐姐您好」  
「那让她待会出来马上回我电话」  
「好的」

湊崎紗夏一会儿后走了出来，擦着湿漉漉的头发问周子瑜。

「桃有什么事吗？」  
「不知道，主人，她只是说让您出来马上回电话」

「喂，你这家伙大晚上的有什么急事儿？」  
「湊崎紗夏！你是嫌自己失眠不够多还是脑袋不够疼？？自己有毛病还想去给别人捐骨髓，我以前怎么没发现你这么舍己为人啊？？天使姐姐？？」  
「……你这么着急就是为了教训我一顿？」  
「我是怕你想不开做傻事！您这会长大人要是万一出了什么事可惜了我手里的股份哼」  
「平井桃你是真傻还是假傻，你女朋友就在身边你不会问问她啊，两个不相关的东西怎么会受这么大影响？起码我得等以后把人睡了值回来吧」  
「你决定了？」  
「嗯」  
「明天见面聊」  
「好，傻桃子，晚安」  
「哼，臭紗夏，晚安」

握在手里的吹风机嗡嗡嗡地响着，周子瑜却开始心不在焉，哪儿有那么多感动，她只不过是主人养的众多宠物里的一个罢了，金钱肉体交易，她收下了湊崎那么多钱却都还没付出过，如今又要去做手术，高昂的医疗费用全部都得依赖对方，商人逐利，湊崎紗夏再有钱也不是慈善机构，就算她们之间有合约，可无功不受禄，她觉得自己的心里非常不安。

于是吹干头发后正靠在床头专心玩着手机的湊崎紗夏不经意间一抬头，就看到了光着身子跪坐在她身旁的周子瑜，她的双臂紧紧抱在胸前，低垂着脑袋整张脸通红，湊崎被吓了一跳，她赶紧扔下手里的手机抓起薄被给那人裹了上去。

「呀！你干嘛！」

「我……主人想要的话……子瑜可以的……」

要你个大头鬼啊……刚才看到她裸体的第一眼，湊崎紗夏想着的是周子瑜怎么会瘦成这样，平时穿着衣服就够消瘦了，现在脱掉衣服简直就是一块硬梆梆的木板竖在她面前，她才不会对这种小屁孩儿有性趣好吗？周子瑜到底在想些什么啊，她把她当什么人了……

「诶，我看起来有那么饥渴吗？」  
「没……没有」  
「那你好好的抽什么疯？我让你脱衣服了吗？我说要睡你了吗？周子瑜你又给我擅作主张？」

怎么会这样……她不想惹湊崎紗夏生气的，她只是怕湊崎觉得自己一无是处厌烦了她，她明明是想讨她欢心的……

「没……对不起……不是的……主人……我」

她的脸红到快要滴出血了，两只鹿眸也起了雾，却又不敢抬头看向湊崎紗夏，只是小心翼翼地伸手抓着湊崎的手指想要解释。

湊崎突如其来的怒火就这样被眼前可怜兮兮的小宠物给浇灭了，她反手握住周子瑜的手掌拉到自己唇边轻轻吻了一下，然后无奈地开口道。

「诶，紗夏平时对你很差劲吗，子瑜这么怕我？」  
「没有的……主人对我很好……」  
「我说过不准撒谎哦」  
「子瑜不会说谎话骗您的」  
「那就好，总之过好你自己的生活，别再想这些乱七八糟的，等子瑜长大后再回报紗夏就可以啦」  
「嗯！主人，子瑜会的」  
「哦对，还有，你给我好好吃饭，听到没有！赶紧增肥，再带你去见桃她们她们会说紗夏虐待小宠物的，小狗狗你再瘦下去主人就不要你了哼」  
「嗷呜～子瑜记住了，我会乖乖听主人话的，汪～」  
「呀，抱太紧啦！骨头硌到紗夏啦！」  
「汪～汪～」

那晚过后，周子瑜一个多月都没有再见到金主大人，湊崎紗夏从来不准周子瑜主动联系她，她只是零星地打来几个电话说自己有事在日本处理忙完这段时间就去看她。开学前医院突然通知她说母亲的骨髓配型成功可以做移植手术了，她激动到好几天晚上都睡不着觉，一个人待在母亲病房里喜忧参半，却在和好亲故孙彩瑛分享过这个天大的好消息后感觉心里空落落的，她不得不承认，她是想她了。几天后湊崎打来电话她依旧如初闻般兴奋异常地向湊崎倾诉了这件事，湊崎在电话里说恭喜她可以上学了，还把名井南的联系方式给了她，说可以帮忙。

周子瑜后来试探着问过医院捐献者的信息，却受限于规定只知道对方是女性。她在查阅过各种资料后，时常会想象这个女生在这漫长繁琐的捐献过程中是会如何度过，她更会为对方真心实意地担忧着那些随之而来的疼痛。她想当面感谢她，在两年后。

「谁？周子瑜？看着她挺高冷的啊？」  
「得了吧，高冷？现在这些骚货哪个不是人前一个样人后一个样，看着人模人样的背后却是别人养着的宠物，还指不定怎么摇尾乞怜呢」  
「也是，知人知面不知心」  
「没想到啊，禁欲系大校花人后却是小宠物，啧啧啧，这消息可劲爆」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈骚得很」

当场亲耳听到别人议论侮辱自己，周子瑜在隔间里攥紧了拳头，她有心想要出门辩解几句，却怎么都迈不开脚步，说到底自己确实是湊崎紗夏的宠物，没有什么好解释的。只是，明明很少联系根本没别人知道，这消息，是怎么传出来的？

好事不出门，坏事传千里。学校里的流言蜚语可以瞬间经由无数张嘴传遍各处，周子瑜很快成为了众矢之的，八卦愈演愈烈，从最开始的金主宠物逐渐演变到了不堪入耳的地步。事实证明，一个人即使没有做错什么，舆论依旧可以轻而易举地让她声名狼藉。

「亲故，你是不是得罪了什么人？她们现在说得太难听了……」

连在画室两耳不闻窗外事的孙彩瑛都听说了，她赶忙来找了周子瑜。

「不知道……应该没有吧，算了，不管他们。妈妈快做手术了，我放学后还得过去」  
「紗夏欧尼还给你派了车吗？」  
「嗯，她知道我上学来回跑不方便」  
「……她可真有钱，随便接送的都是豪车。可是这样更会被他们抓住把柄污蔑你的」  
「没事，让他们说吧，她最近比较忙，我不想再打扰她，没关系的」  
「子瑜……」  
「嗯，忍忍就好了，别担心」

如果孤立与白眼只停留在初始时期而不发酵的话，或许有些东西可以忍忍就过去，可惜人心总不会得到满足，那些黑暗的歧视会从语言蔓延到行为，校园暴力的方式，太多了。周子瑜在舞蹈练习室里放的东西被偷走，班级里的值日卫生一直被轮到，交上去的作业也总是不翼而飞，甚至被关进洗手间，被泼水，被学姐学长使唤。时间一天天过去，她被同样年纪的学生们肆无忌惮地捉弄欺负，却又无从逃离。

10月初，移植手术顺利完成。

湊崎紗夏躺在病床上休养着身体，平井桃坐她旁边正给她削着苹果，她看向窗外的高楼，才惊觉自己已经很久都没有见过周子瑜了。

「你去看过子瑜了吗？」  
「嗯，和南去了趟。她妈妈恢复得不错」  
「那就好」  
「咦，你为什么一直不告诉她是你？还故意躲着她？」  
「没必要」  
「哼，你这金主大人为她做了那么多，她也太好运了吧，干嘛不让她知道」  
「噗，傻桃子你是真的傻诶，你真想知道原因？」  
「哼」  
「哈哈哈，那你去问阿南好啦」  
「臭紗夏！对了，等你恢复好了去看看她吧，我看她好像又瘦了，听豆腐说她在学校过得不太好」  
「不太好？又瘦了？！她怎么了？」  
「我也不清楚，她没提过，你好了再说吧」  
「我现在就挺好的，我去问豆腐」

然后湊崎就大概知道了周子瑜在学校里的遭遇，她思前想后，给银河打去电话问她知道这事儿吗，对方回她不知道还问她身体恢复的怎么样说之后会去看望她，她想了很久都找不到头绪，最后湊崎紗夏决定派人去调查这件事。

她出院的那天约了银河见面。

「银河，你还记得交往第一天我说过的话吗」  
「你当时说了好多啊，哪句？」  
「看来你忘了。嗯，我们分手吧」  
「？？紗夏你是在开玩笑吗？」  
「没有，认真的」  
「？为什么？」  
「你说呢？」  
「因为周子瑜？你因为一个新认识的小宠物你要和我分手？」  
「是因为她，也不是因为她」  
「湊崎紗夏！我知道你不爱我，我知道你爱玩，没关系，可你是不是和我谈着恋爱却喜欢上了她！你可以心里没我，但你怎么能一边做着我的女朋友一边心里却装着别人还是一个玩物？你考虑过我的感受吗？？」  
「银河，我不喜欢她，你想多了」  
「你不喜欢她你因为她受委屈和我分手？」  
「丁恩妃，我容不下谎言，第一天我就说过了。你要是真的看她不顺眼可以和我讲，你要实在难受想搞她也无所谓，可我问过你了，你说你不知道」  
「我……我不是故意的……我就是当时那么一说……」  
「有一就有二，你现在因为喜欢而努力容忍我的出格，等喜欢耗尽了，还会有更多谎言的。分手吧，银河，朋友一场，我希望你找到真正爱你的人」  
「我……」  
「你不坏，我知道的，别再冲动了，解铃还须系铃人」  
「呵呵，紗夏你记住，我爱过你，保重」  
「保重」

平井桃在集团旗下的酒吧里找到了正在喝酒的湊崎紗夏。那人瘫倒在包厢沙发上，面前摆满了东倒西歪的酒瓶，头顶的刺眼灯光照在那些玻璃水晶上明晃晃的，她看到平井来了，笑得更欢，还举起酒瓶朝平井干杯，平井气到脸都绿了，一伸手猛地打掉了她举在空中的酒瓶，直勾勾地盯着湊崎。

「你刚做完手术，刚出院」  
「是啊，我这么健康我当然就要出院了」  
「为什么又喝酒」  
「我和银河分手了」  
「啊？为什么？」  
「累了」  
「……虽然我不知道你俩谈恋爱你累什么，那分就分了，你又不喜欢她，喝这么多做什么？」  
「我难受」  
「那也不能喝这么多……」  
「好！听桃子的，不喝了，找人玩玩去」  
「又去那儿？」  
「嗯，好久没去了，你来吗」  
「我不去，我又不需要发泄」  
「那我自己去」  
「你这样……我不太放心」  
「有什么不放心的，我一个dom还怕被人欺负？」  
「……我担心你的sub……你忘了你之前那次就因为人家反应迟钝了一下你直接把人家搞到连安全词都来不及说就昏迷过去……」  
「……意外……那是她自己说什么都能接受的……」  
「算了，我和你去吧」

平井桃其实对这地方陌生得很，她只来过那么几次。昏暗的大厅里人不多，湊崎紗夏先问她要等着自己还是和她一起上去，平井想了想觉得一个人呆着无聊就说一起，湊崎便带她上了楼。

她们走到一个房间门口，湊崎刷卡开了门，进去以后，是奢华的正常套间摆设，她走去沙发那儿坐下来开始看手机，旁边的湊崎拿起了茶几上的平板点了几下，没一会儿，敲门声传来，湊崎喊了那人进来。

对方身上裹着浴袍，进屋后便自觉褪了去，跪倒在脚下的地毯上全程没抬眼。

「主人，您好」  
「嗯」

没有dom的命令sub不敢轻举妄动，她跪直了身子在等着吩咐。

「你考研怎么样」  
「考过了，主人，现在在延世大学就读。主人，您还记得奴」  
「当然，那次调教你表现不错，很听话。延世大学很好啊，你学习这么厉害」  
「主人过奖了，侥幸而已。谢谢主人」  
「过来吧」

sub终于俯下身爬行到了湊崎紗夏身边，她跪伏下去用自己的额头轻触着湊崎的光滑脚面，十分虔诚。

旁边的平井桃看着眼前赤身裸体的人在自己好友面前卑微至极，感觉难受得紧，她实在是不理解一个高等院校的高材生为什么要来这种地方做这种事，在她看来，sub完全没有身为人的尊严，她坐不住了，皱眉朝湊崎紗夏使了个眼色。

湊崎自然明白发小的意思，她掩住嘴巴差点笑出了声，心想桃虽然对集团的事务运筹帷幄，但其实还是单纯得很。她抬脚勾住sub下巴迫使对方抬起头，然后用眼神扫了眼柜子的方向后又看向对方脖颈，从沙发上站了起来。

sub听话地爬至那面立柜，用嘴拉开抽屉叼出了项圈和牵引绳又爬回湊崎紗夏面前，跪立起身子送到了湊崎手边，她拿过项圈套上sub的脖颈后牵起绳子向里面的房间走去，临进门前还特意转过头朝平井桃做了个鬼脸。

哼，平井翻了个白眼没理她，她此刻靠在沙发后背上开始后悔起了自己刚才为什么要跟来，明知道她要干什么，一时天真，竟然就一起来了。

很快从里屋传来了低沉又暧昧的呻吟，平井桃想女朋友了，外面的天色早已发黑，她给名井南打过电话片刻后，扬长而去。

湊崎紗夏刚找了个小借口鞭打完sub在休息，被打的人跪立在地毯上，赤裸的浮肿后背处布满了青紫色的鞭痕，大概是湊崎喝了酒，下手有些没轻没重，sub为了不出声把自己的大腿都掐肿了，生理盐水不受控制地流满了整张脸，看起来可怜至极。

手机突兀地响起了铃声，是名井南。

「紗夏，我把桃接走了，和你说一声」  
「哈哈哈，她不是要陪我吗」  
「下次再陪你，她想我了」  
「好好，你们去吧，春宵一刻值千金哦」  
「……再见」  
「bye」

她挂断电话后发现地上的人在发抖，湊崎走过去蹲下身看到了对方满脸的泪，也看到了红肿成一片的大腿，她凝望着对方清秀的面容，在心底叹了口气，干脆直接坐下来将对方抱入了自己怀里。

这人太乖了，温顺到让只想发泄痛苦的湊崎紗夏根本无法再继续下去那些凌虐。

春宵一刻值千金。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 决定未来命运的一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在现场，我就是那把黑伞，小周后来落泪了，我作证。
> 
> 至于小湊啊，虽然我没法作证，但她确实是迫不得已才离开的。

这已经是湊崎紗夏给她盛的第三碗饭了。

按理来说金主大人屈尊降贵地给自己盛饭，周子瑜怎么也应该高兴才对，可现在湊崎就站在她身边，浑身的低气压简直快让她无法呼吸了，她连大气都不敢出一口，沉默顺从地吃着那些其实根本已经吃不下去的食物。

「才刚开始你就敢不听我的话了，周子瑜你真棒哦」  
「没有的！主人，我有在多吃……」  
「你知道我对撒谎是什么态度」  
「子瑜不敢……真的有听您的话……但……」  
「要不是你这张脸……行了，现在吃也不晚，吃完我再去盛」  
「啊……主人……已经第三碗了……再吃就……」  
「早干嘛去了？！一个多月没见，你不胖反瘦还有理了？那天你怎么和我保证的，你就是这么听我话的？」  
「我……对不起……」

又是这副可怜样，这人的眼睛里怎么会有这么多泪可以流啊，不是，她有说什么重话吗……搞得好像是被她欺负了一样……她连根手指头都没动好吗……

「呀，你有什么好哭的，吃不下就不吃，哭什么哭」  
「对不起……」  
「……周子瑜，紗夏该拿你怎么办才好哦」

她终归不是狠心的人，也只好单膝蹲下身，拿起纸巾给周子瑜擦拭哭湿成一片的脸颊，通红的眸子还在不停地往外淌泪珠，湊崎总算是后知后觉地明白她失控的理由了，这傻孩子，在学校里面被人欺负了也是这样无助沉默地掉眼泪吗，最亲近的父母都无法依靠只剩自己的话，眼泪似乎的确是最简单最痛快的发泄方式了……

「诶……紗夏给你道歉，可以嘛，我不是故意凶你的……」  
「不……不用……没关系的……主人……我不是因为您哭」  
「子瑜喔？」  
「嗯？」

她的手掌是真的冷，完全不似人的正常体温，湊崎抓起周子瑜不安地纠缠在一起的手指，将它们摊平贴在了自己的侧脸上，她也经历过无依无靠的时候，眼前的孩子有多无助孤独她是知道的，湊崎紗夏从她身上看到了那么一丝熟悉的影子，她只好尽量用自己的余温来温暖周子瑜。

「子瑜的手掌怎么会这么冷呢」  
「啊……」  
「不哭了好吗？」  
「嗯……谢谢您……」  
「呀，都认识多久了还这么客气，你也看出来咯，紗夏脾气不太好，偶尔是可能会过分，子瑜原谅紗夏可以吗？」  
「没有的……主人，子瑜没有生过您的气」  
「是说以后啦，记得有什么不开心的地方要说出来哦，别总是小心翼翼的，很怕紗夏？」  
「有，一点点……」  
「笨蛋喔，那紗夏在你这儿住一段时间吧，正好督促你增肥」  
「啊……欢迎主人……子瑜可不可以提个小要求……」  
「嗯哼？你说」  
「吃不下的话……可不可以不吃……」  
「诶呦，哈哈哈……子瑜你好可爱啊」

怎样喔，难道你都吃不下了紗夏还能硬把食物塞到你嘴巴里吗？她伸手摸到了周子瑜圆滚滚的肚子，更觉得眼前的人好玩了，小宠物简直是呆萌又乖巧，湊崎紗夏笑得花枝乱颤，差点儿失去平衡摔倒在地上，周子瑜眼疾手快地扶住了她，她顺势倒进周子瑜怀里，搂着对方纤瘦的腰肢才慢慢平息了自己的强烈笑意。

「……您还好吗……」  
「好，非常好！我笑没劲儿了……子瑜抱我起来好不好」  
「嗯，您想？」  
「去卧室，想抱着你睡觉～我在床上等你哦，早点洗完澡回来」  
「啊……好的」

至于两人住一起后那一个多月的故事？无非是让周子瑜更加彻彻底底地见证了湊崎紗夏到底有多鬼畜罢了。骂没少骂过，娇也没少撒过，安慰更没少过，周子瑜曾一度怀疑这个没比自己大多少岁的金主大人到底是怎样做到如此喜怒无常的？不过也无所谓，湊崎紗夏其实就是一个掌控欲强了点但却既温柔又善良的小女生而已，她早就发现了。

有一次湊崎突然提起说，子瑜母亲术后康复得怎么样？要不我去看望拜访一下？周子瑜一愣神，脱口而出，不要，她不想让湊崎去见妈妈，她们的关系太过暧昧隐晦，在当下这种时候，这两人还是不见面的好，湊崎明显也呆愣了一下，她拍上周子瑜的肩头，呀，要拒绝得这样干脆无情吗？真是白养你了，相处过一段时间后周子瑜没有那么怕她了，听到她的话倒也没又急着道歉，相反还伸手紧紧抱住了湊崎，哪有啊，主人最好了～等妈妈彻底恢复健康再带您去可以嘛，湊崎不过是一时兴起而已，听着耳边略带撒娇意味又无比认真的声音，不自觉地就弯了唇角，好啦好啦，我同意，快放开我，长胖了点就可以随便用力搂人吗，哼，周子瑜听话地放下胳膊，心想紗夏欧尼真是越来越傲娇了。

临近年末，湊崎紗夏却离开了。那天她在纷纷扬扬的雪花中一步一步走出了周子瑜的住处，周子瑜沉默地跟在她身后，举着黑伞替湊崎挡住了那些冰冷，湊崎紗夏站定后回过头来，周子瑜早已是满头白霜。伞不需要都打给紗夏喔，她上前半步将伞推了回去，又伸手顺去周子瑜长发上的白雪，歪着头冲对方笑了起来，欧尼真的要走吗，周子瑜其实很少主动去表达些什么，她情不自禁问出口的话，已经算是挽留了，马上就是圣诞，然后新年，寒假，明明即将迎来更多空闲时间的，乖，她只听到了这一声毫无诚意的回应，湊崎就转身走了，头也没回，拥抱也没有，什么也没有再说，果然啊，她只是金主大人的一只小宠物而已，到底是在奢望什么呢。

一切似乎又回到了正轨，母亲在慢慢地恢复健康，学校里的风波被彻底平息，衣食无忧……哦对，紗夏欧尼，都是因为有她才可以回到正轨的，物质生活前所未有的充盈之下，周子瑜不会忘记她向湊崎紗夏伸手要了多少钱，那些大额的数字时不时地会在漆黑的深夜里淹没她，于是周子瑜在偶然间被星探看中又交谈了一番后，果断地下了决定。

「什么？你想签约去做练习生？」

湊崎紗夏不可能不吃惊，韩国严苛黑暗的娱乐圈环境她当然清楚得很，连她自己都潜规则过好几个主动爬上她的床来谋求资源利益的女星，周子瑜好好的跑去做什么练习生，都是高中生了安心读书将来考个好大学寻个好工作不好吗？

「是，我想去，我想进入娱乐圈，我想当爱豆……」  
「娱乐圈不是你想的那样的，如果我不同意呢？周子瑜，别忘了你的卖身契在我这儿」

湊崎原本是不愿意拿出这张底牌来说事的，可周子瑜眼神里的坚定让她看了心烦，她不喜欢甚至是完全无法容忍事情脱离自己的掌控。

「是，子瑜记得，所以子瑜来找您商量来了，主人要是不同意的话，子瑜也没有办法，但是，这是我的梦想，还请主人可以考虑一下」

商量？你这是商量的意思吗？你还扣上一个梦想的大帽子？！爱去不去，我才懒得管你，哼！谁能想到现在一千一万个不情愿的某人结果最后却逐渐沉沦在了未来周子瑜熠熠生辉的星光之下，我们的金主大人甚至还紧跟潮流地偷偷去了人家的签售会，把坐在台上保持着完美偶像状态的小宠物吓了一跳，当然，这是后话了。

「既然是梦想的话，那你就去咯，随便你」  
「谢谢主人」

——————

「这都是什么破合约？！一个娱乐公司要管这么多？」

周子瑜眼睁睁地看着湊崎紗夏将那些打印好的合同随手扔了出去，她也没有办法，练习生出道本来就不容易，各方各面都得按公司的标准来，她连带着之前那家又跑了好几个娱乐经纪公司的面试考核，好不容易才定下来这两个限制条件少些的，结果湊崎果然还是不同意……

「主人……都是这样的……」  
「那也不行！周子瑜，这三年内你只能听我的，懂？」

周子瑜低垂的眼帘颤抖了一下，她当然记得，合约的每一条她都记得清清楚楚，三年时间，她不再只属于她自己，湊崎紗夏是她的金主大人，并不只是意味着那一声声尊敬的主人称谓，更包括了她的顺从臣服与无法反抗。是湊崎紗夏太特别了，自相识以来除了偶尔的鬼畜外，带给她的全部都是温暖与希望，其他的金主宠物之间也是这样的吗，周子瑜不太清楚。可人总归是复杂的，付出了才应该有收获，不是所有人都可以做到心安理得地接受别人施舍的慷慨馈赠，起码她周子瑜就做不到。她只是，想为心里那个忐忑不安的自己找到一条还算有兴趣的出路。

「是，我明白的……」

湊崎紗夏真的是受不了周子瑜这样，委屈到不行了也只是蜷缩进角落里不言不语，她到现在都不理解，有不满意不是应该表达反抗吗？就这么一副逃避忍耐的样子结局是怎样？！会自发地按照你们想要的那样发展下去吗？！都是傻瓜！笨蛋！！！满腔的怒火来得太快，太阳穴附近又开始刺痛起来，湊崎暴躁地起身，一边捶打着脑袋一边走去了那间独属于自己的卧室，她从床头柜里取出胶囊直接咽了下去，大脑神经渐渐舒缓下来，她平躺在床上对着头顶那盏刺眼的明灯伸出了右手，握拳，张开，再握拳，举回眼前，张开，什么都没有，她什么都抓不住，湊崎紗夏的眼泪就这么顺着两个好看的眼角路过太阳穴最后滑落进了发根里。

——————

「过来」

笔直地站她面前是要怎样哦，从进门起就对自己爱搭不理的，不知道的还以为她是从哪里请了尊大佛来供奉在特意买的房子里。

「站那么高？让我仰着头和你讲话？」

……眼前就是沙发不会坐啊！不让站着就蹲着？周子瑜你就这么不愿意坐我身边？！湊崎紗夏怒了，直接一伸手把蹲在她面前的周子瑜拉进了自己怀里。

「都这么久了还闹脾气？要不你就真的咬我两口出出恶气也算，一直这样别扭着不难受吗」

周子瑜侧过脸没看她，湊崎强硬地扭过她的脸，果然是眼圈泛红还闪着泪光，她紧了紧揽住对方细腰的胳膊，无奈地叹了口气。

「没有的，子瑜不敢」

没有？鬼都看出来了她的别扭好吗？还不敢，是，她要真来咬她的话那就真应了那句狗咬吕洞宾 不识好人心了。

「哼，某人说过自己从不撒谎的吧」  
「子瑜确实没有骗主人，真的没有在生您的气并且真的不敢也不想咬您」  
「行行行，不争这个，茶几上的文件夹，你自己打开看看」

湊崎紗夏那段时间住在这里的时候经常会在屋子里随意乱扔各种文件夹文件袋，她偶尔看到过，里面全是专业又复杂的商务信息，湊崎毫不顾忌地在她面前暴露有关集团事务的文件，周子瑜明白这是她的信任，所以她也就更加自觉的从未主动再去看过一眼。如今手里的这沓A4纸上，却满满当当的都是有关她周子瑜的内容，湊崎紗夏并没有扼杀她的心愿，相反她还惦念着办好了放到她的面前，她怎么会这么幸运呢？曾经被逼到最绝望时刻里恐惧过的黑暗全部都没有来临，湊崎紗夏是她人生中的贵人吧，那时候的周子瑜还没有意识到，贵人，不仅仅可以是对自己有很大帮助的人，它更可以是，最珍贵的人。

「诶，又哭了，不喜欢？」  
「不！喜欢！主人，谢谢您……真心」  
「喜欢就好啦」

我那天，其实不是那个意思，子瑜你是一个活生生的人，更是一个单纯真诚的孩子，我无法接受你在属于我的时候听从其他人是真，但我无法阻止你追求内心里的那个自我更是真，其他人没有办法，年纪轻轻压上那么多筹码就为了那点少有的机会，可你不一样，你不需要过早地决定未来的人生，紗夏只是想让自己的小宠物，可以有选择的权利。不过也没有必要说出来这些吧，对周子瑜太好的话，是会毁了她的。

立竿见影的效果，明明刚才还在闹着别扭，现在却生涩地吻上了她的唇，小宠物应该是很感动，说起来，这是周子瑜第一次自发主动地亲吻在她的嘴唇上，真软喔，湊崎紗夏顺着感觉想要加深这个珍贵的吻，舌尖刚刚探上自己的唇缝却停了下来，诶，算啦，这种欲望什么的，还是别在周子瑜这里发泄了。

「不生气了？」  
「……主人…为什么就是不信呢，子瑜真的，真的，没有生过您的气」

到底是谁不信……她也没说周子瑜是生谁的气啊，笨蛋……

「诶，知道啦。我有听人说那边有团队在策划筹备选秀节目，你先在这家公司好好练着，到时候以旗下练习生的身份去参加，可以出道的话就直接签限定团的约，省得和那些压榨人那么厉害的经纪公司签合约，这三年内你只能属于我，明白吗？」  
「嗯，子瑜只会属于您」

有时候偶然间的一句话，却总会戏剧性地应验，冥冥之中早有定数，何止三年呢，周子瑜的一生，从身到心，都只会属于湊崎紗夏一个人。

有的人，朝秦暮楚，她确实是谁都真爱过，但是，更有的人，从一而终，即使分开了，她们也只惦念着那一个人，  
爱情，从来都是最神奇的存在。

周子瑜的命运，湊崎紗夏的个性，让她们，只会成为后者。


End file.
